Pokemon Journey
by Zephloe
Summary: If a boy in Johto gets his first pokemon, what adventures await him and his friends?
1. Pokemon Journey: Part 1

Announcement

This is the beginning to my second story, unlike my first story this first part will be a very largely sized part. Please enjoy and REMEMBER TO REVIEW IT. I've never gotten a review.

**My Pokemon Journey: Part 1**

_"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" _I slammed my fist onto my alarm clock to shut it up and laid back under the covers on my bed. "Just five more minutes Mom!" I yelled so that my Mom could hear me.

"Wake up! You don't want to miss your meeting with Professor Elm do you?" She yelled back up.

"Oh, crap! Is that today?" I said vaguely to myself as I jumped out of my bad to my dresser. I quickly threw on my favorite outfit; black sweatpants, grey shirt, with my black and green jacket and ran downstairs.

"We already made breakfast early so you're not late." Mom said as she smiled at me, knowing I was probably heading off on a journey.

"Don't wunna..." I started while stuffing my face full of pancake and bacon, "miss it, gotta go!" I wiped my mouth off and grabbed my backpack and ran out the door. I honestly didn't know what I would do once I got there, since I didn't know what starter pokemon I wanted. Cyndaquil are tempered, Totodile are goofballs, and Chikoritas were just plain boring! I didn't know what I'd do till I went though into Elm's Laboratory.

I walked up and took a seat but instantly got confused, for there were 6 kids I knew here! There was Melody Walters, a quiet girl; Drake Fault, some red-head with a bad temper; Sylvia Fault, who was nice to everyone unlike her brother; Nathan Righter, who was a farmer from the west side of Violet City; Lily Young, some loud obnoxious girl who happened to be my neighbor; and Joe Bullock who was my best friend from Kindergarten.

"Hey Jake, do you know why there's six of us here?" Joe whispered to me.

"No clue, and why should Drake should even get a pokemon? He's a hothead!" I whispered back, and we both laughed.

"Attention children, the Professor is coming," Lucy, one of Elm's aids, said and instantly we all shut our mouths.

Elm walked in and eyed each one of us with a certain curiosity, as if he was thinking about something. "Children, I know you all are probably wondering why there are six of you here, and that's because we are blessed with Professor Oaks appearance today," and he gestured towards the door where none of us realized Oak was standing. "Each of you will receive your own pokemon today, as Professor Oak has brought three pokemon from Kanto with him," After Elm said this Oak smiled and let out 3 pokemon from their capsules; Charmander, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle!

"These three pokemon are what you young people call 'starters' from Kanto." He started, "Charmander being fire, Bulbasaur being grass, and Squirtle being water. These three are very rare and..." He explained on and on about the attributes of each but I couldn't listen! I had to get that Charmander, it was my favorite starter! I couldn't hold my excitement as he started to explain how we were going to get our starter. He looked at each of us and pointed at me, yes me, to come up first! My heart felt as if it was about to leap out of my chest!

"What's your name son?" Oak asked.

"Jake Carter," I replied quickly.

"Which of these six woul..."

"I want Charmander!" I said as I interrupted him, but he just smiled and gave me the pokeball.

"Go sit back down then." He said smiling, and I did just that. I sat back down next to Joe and he just looked at me holding his thumbs up.

"Joe Bullock, please come up next." Elm said, and Joe walked up, smiling really wide.

"Which starter would you like?"

"Totodile!" Joe said with sudden enthusiasm, for he's been wanting that gator for years now, even when Kanto were available! He came back and sat down next to me, beaming.

"Finally got em' Jake!" He said, speaking about his Totodile.

"Great for you!" I said back, but all I was think about was that I got a Charmander! I just sat there looking at the pokeball in my hand for the rest of the meeting, not focusing on what others picked.

"_I got a Charmander! I'm going to become a Trainer!" _I thought, and that was all that mattered to me at that moment.

**Stay tuned for Part 2!**

Hey everybody! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review, it'll mean a lot. Leave ideas and thoughts so I can make this more enjoyable for everyone! Thanks, and see you next time!


	2. Pokemon Journey: Part 2

Announcement

Hey guys! Thanks for reading this so far, I enjoy writing it! As I said on my other story, the first person to to review with either story can help me with a story! I think that'd be fun to work with someone, so review everyone!

**Pokemon Journey: **Part 2: Practice Battles

"I got a Charmander!" Was the only thing I could think at that moment, it was like a dream come true! After we all stopped freaking out about the pokemon we got, Elm and Oak handed each of us a Pokedex.

"These are highly informational devices that can tell you the gender, type, and moves of all the pokemon you see! Once you see one it will even record where it was for if you want one later! Cool huh?" Oak said to all of us as he beamed when we all smiled at the gift.

"Excuse me everyone, but I would like you all to go outside and meet your new pokemon! Let them breathe some fresh air!" Elm told us, and we all rushed outside excited to meet them. I tossed the bell into the air and a red light shot out of the ball, creating the outline of my Charmander. As soon as it was out it just let out a deep breath, I guess it had been in there for a while!

"Hey little guy, ill be your new Trainer!" I said as I stared at him. All he did to reply was to flip his, or was it a her, tail around. Wondering that I pointed the pokedex's camera at it and it instantly buzzed out "Charmander, male, level 5, knows Scratch, Growl, and Smokescreen, and Ember." I looked back at my Charmander and walked over to him, and noticed he was about to fall asleep. I pet him on the head and he just closed his eyes, as if enjoying my motion. "You like that little guy?" I said as I bent down to look at him more closely, and he was smiling! I just hoped I'd be able to come up with a name for him, I had no clue!

"Children," Elm started, "We will be having a few battles now, one where you will have a type advantage and then one where you don't, or vise versa for some." Everyone started whispering to each other about them winning, losing, their pokemon, etc, etc, etc.

For my first matchup I was paired against Melody, who had a Bulbasaur. Knowing I had the type advantage I was pretty confident, but that changed when I saw Drake, with a Cyndaquil, lose to Nathan, who had the Chikorita. Drake looked pretty ticked about it, but the funny thing was that Cyndaquil was lookin' pretty mad too!

"Hey look, they're perfect for each other!" Joe whispered to me, and I was thinking the same thing.

"Jake and Melody, please come outside," Elm said as he beckoned us out with his hand. Once we were outside, we lined up on the chalk battle square they set up for everyone. I was on the left, and Melody was on the right.

"Battle!" Oak said suddenly and everything launched into action.

"Bulbasaur, use Tackle!" Melody commanded and her Bulbasaur charged right into my Charmander, pinning him to the ground.

"Charmander, use Scratch and get out of that Tackle!" I commanded, and he pulled his arm back and swung it, claws out, right across the Bulbasaur's face. The Bulbasaur then backed off a bit, letting Charmander get free.

"Bulbasaur, hit him with Vine Whip!" Melody yelled, but I was one step ahead of her.

"Charmander, use Smokescreen and dodge that Vine Whip!" I commanded, and soon the large chalk square was shrouded with smoke. Melody didn't know what to do, so I took the opportunity and screamed, "Charmander, find that Bulbasaur and finish it with Ember!"

"Bulbasaur, dodge tha-" Melody started but was interrupted by a big flash of light in the center of the smoke.

Once the smoke cleared it was shown that Bulbasaur was hit by Ember and fainted, which meant I won! "Good job buddy!" I said as Charmander trotted over triumphantly, looking proud of his victory. "You did great!" I said as I picked him up and gave him a short hug.

"Good battle Jake," Melody said, carrying her pokemon gingerly. "I didn't expect that Smokescreen, it surprised me."

"Thanks," I said back, "Your Bulbasaur put out a thrashing in the beginning though, you did good,"

We headed back inside and healed our pokemon at Elm's healing machine. Once done, Melody instantly pulled Bulbasaur back out and gave it a hug, "You did great! It doesn't matter if you lost, you were at a disadvantage!" She explained to her Bulbasaur, and it indeed did cheer her pokemon up a bit. I was just holding my pokemon happily until I noticed my legs were a bit too close to Charmander's flamed tail, and it burned pretty bad.

After some other people battled, it was me and my pokemon's turn again. This time I had to go against Joe!

"Good luck," he said.

"You too,"

"Battle!" cried Oak again, and all heck broke loose.

"Charmander, use Scratch!" "Totodile, dodge that and use Scratch back!" "Charmander, hit him with Smokescreen!" "Totodile, stop that move with Water Gun!" And before Charmander let out his Smokescreen, he injured by a gush of water hitting him square in the chest! After he got back up, Charmander looked angry, his tail was burning bright and larger too. "Charmander, use Ember to make him back off and then let out a Smokescreen!" "Totodile, stop Charmander by hitting him with Scratch and another Water Gun!"

After many missed moves and clashes of fire and water, Totodile was victorious. I shook hands with Joe and ran inside to heal Charmander. I instantly let him out and didn't need to encourage him, because it looked as if he was just excited to be out again! After the rest of the battles, Oak took us to the nearest PokeCenter, which was located in the next town Cherrygrove, and showed us that most Trainers slept in these Centers overnight. We all got to choose whether to go home, or sleep here. Being that I already said goodbye and packed everything, I choose to do the same. Turns out that Melody and Joe were doing the same thing, and everyone else went home.

"Has anyone named their pokemon yet?" I asked our group of three.

"I named my Bulbasaur Kira," Melody said.

"I named my Totodile Torrent," Joe said with his usual beaming smile.

"Oh. I haven't named mine yet," I said sadly, looking at my Charmander that was just smiling next to me.

Once Melody and Joe were asleep, I was still up thinking about names and listing them for my Charmander to hear. I had wanted mine to be about his main type fire, like how Joe did with Torrent. "Flare, Ember, Inferno, Blaze," I said listing fiery names for him, but on that last name he let out a cheerful "Char! Char," and I just looked at him. "You like the name Blaze little guy?" I asked him and he just kept exclaiming "Char! Char!" while nodding his head a bit. "Ok, ill call you Blaze then," and my Charmander instantly smiled and laid on my feet to go to sleep. "Night Blaze, see you in the morning," I said and then went to sleep.

**Stay Tuned for Part 3!**

Hey, thanks you guys for reading, even if this one was a bit longer. I appreciate you reading this so, thank you, and see you next time!


	3. Pokemon Journey: Part 3

Announcement

If it seems like my other story, The Story Of Mew, hasn't been updated in a while, its because I've been kinda busy lately. Sorry. Well, here comes Pokemon Journey Part 3!

**Pokemon Journey: **Part 3: Route To Violet

"Wake up! Come on Jake! Wake up!"

I awoke to Joe screaming in my face to get up, and Joe frustrated is not a good sight (but then again he's usually happy anyway). I got ready to go and we all left the PokeCenter, saying thanks to Nurse Joy.

"So where are we going to eat? I'm starving!" Joe asked.

"My aunt lives here in Cherrygrove, we could get breakfast there," said Melody, who didn't seem that thrilled at her own idea. "The only problem is she's a real bothersome. She keeps trying to 'hook me up' with other guys," she said giggling.

"So what what's so bad about us coming over... Oh. I get it." Joe said, suddenly getting a bit embarrassed for being so naive. "How about the Guide's house?" Joe said, but neither Melody or I knew who 'Guide' was. "You know, that old guy who shows new kids the PokeCenter and PokeMart? He'd give us some grub if we asked,"

"Oh! That guys who's always sprinting around giving kids Running Shoes?" Melody said, starting to laugh at the thought of an old guy running crazy in the town.

"Yeah! Let's go ask!" Joe said, regaining his smile. We walked over to the "Guide's" house and knocked on the door.

"Yes? Who is it?" Said an old man who answered the door.

"Just three new trainers, we were wondering if we could get some food here?" Melody said.

"Sure, come on in!" Said the old man happily, I guess he didn't get many visitors...

After eating we headed out to the beginning of Route 31, which lead to Violet City with the first gym! We all agreed we'd stick together so that we all can get the 8 gym badges. And after that, who knows? We all quickly let out our pokemon, who the guide didn't want in his house. Then we started off into journey of Route 30, which was annoying because all these, excuse me being mean, but weak bug catches kept wanting to battle.

"Hey, let's battle!" One of them said to me.

"Fine," I said. Then we lined up and started.

"Weedle, use String attack and wrap him up!" The bug catcher commanded.

"Blaze, dodge it and hit him with Ember!" I said, and the battle was over. This is how it went for about... Six battles maybe? Until Drake showed up we were doing good.

Melody spotted him first, with his Cyndaquil along side him. "Hey Drake, how are you?" She asked him.

"Shut up, I need some real battles, so how about it Melody?" Drake said, itching for a battle.

"Sure... I hope you know you still have the advantage though," Melody replied.

"Ok then, lets have a battle, starter vs starter," Drake said. "Cyndaquil, use Quick Attack!" He said almost instantly after the agreement.

"Oh crap. Now?" Melody said, stunned at first. "Kira, dodge it! Quickly!" Unfortunately though, Kira was not quick enough to dodge it, she was too bulky. The only advantage she had was that her Bulbasaur had learned status moves like Stun Spore and Sleep Powder.

"Cyndaquil, use Quick Attack!"

"Kira! Dodge it and use Sleep Power as he passes!" Melody commanded, and this time Kira did it! Drake's Cyndaquil was on the ground snoring in only a few seconds! "Kira, repeatedly hit him with Wrap and Vine Whip!" After she said this, Cyndaquil was wrapped in one vine, being whipped a ton with two more, which made Drake lose his mind!

"Come on Cyndaquil! Wake up! Get off your lazy butt and fight back!" Drake said, but his Pokemon just remained sleeping, getting hit repeatedly.

"Bit of a hothead ain't he?" Someone said and I looked over and Sylvia was standing there frowning, she came too! "What, surprised I didn't stay home like Nathan?" She said, and thats when I noticed I was looking a bit shocked.

"Sylvia, what pokemon did you get? I don't remember," I asked , even though I would have known if I wasn't obsessing over Blaze so much.

"Oh, I got Squirtle, the turtle pokemon," she said smiling, "I named her Sarah,"

"That Squirtle was a female?" I asked, I didn't think a pokemon that eventually would be a Blastoise would be a girl, for those things are some big turtles!

"Yeah, I was surprised too. Want to meet her?" She asked grinning.

"Sure, but after the battle," I said and we both went back to watching the battle. It seemed that Cyndaquil woke up and was repeatedly shooting embers at Kira, and Kira was dodging them shooting out Sleep Powder again. Eventually Cyndaquil got the upper hand and, to put it lightly, shot a ton of fire into Kira's face. Once he realized he won, Blake was just celebrating by picking up Cyndaquil and praising him. Seeing the praise, Blaze wanted picked up too, so I did and he started just smiling and saying "Char!" a ton.

"Good battle Kira, you deserve some rest," Melody said frowning as she put Kira back into her pokeball. "Hey, thanks for the battle Blake, that was great!" Blake, just now realizing she was talking to him, put down Cyndaquil to shake hands with her.

"You did good too. Thanks for the battle though, these Bug Catchers aren't any fun at all, he said beaming.

After cleaning up the area of flaming plants, we went back on our way to Violet, all five of us together, exchanging the small stories we've had.

Hey, thanks you guys for reading, and thanks for the reviews! The first to review was from Leobutler, and the second was MariiCo, so if either of you want to work together on something, ill be happy too (even though you two have written more haha!). So thanks everyone, and see you next time!


	4. Pokemon Journey: Part 4

Announcement

I'm sorry for all who liked the story but I deleted The Story Of Mew. I couldn't get into writing it like I do for this one, I just didn't enjoy writing it. Well, here comes a new part in Pokemon Journey!

**Pokemon Journey: **Part 4: Gym Preparation

Once we got to violet, which was a bunch bigger than Cherrygrove, we booked a room at the PokeCenter. I once again woke to someone screaming in my face... Only this time it was Blaze. I guess I accidentally let him out in my sleep because he was jumping up and down on top of me chanting "Char! Charmander! Char!" Once he knew that I was awake, he just sat down on my lap, as if expecting me to get up at 5:00 in the morning! I just returned him, put his pokeball back in my pocket, and went back to sleep.

The next day I told everyone what happened and we all agreed, we needed more trainer gear and maybe even some new clothes. MOST of the guys didn't exactly want the clothes, but when two girls threaten you to get some new clothes, you'd better listen to them.

At the PokeMart, I got a new green hat and black fingerless gloves, but I choose to keep my jacket and sweatpants. Joe, like always, was happy with the idea of new clothes and got some jeans, a pair of sunglasses, and a red sweatshirt. When I looked over, Blake was standing still in the corner of the store pretending he didn't know us, but he still got some new gear in the end. Melody got a new beanie-like hat, jeans, and a pink jacket; while Sylvia got a long blue skirt, a red top, and a new light blue jacket. We had all, including Blake, got a PokeGear device, a new belt to put our pokeballs on, and a few potions and pokeballs here and there.

"Well that was fun," Sylvia said as we were leaving the PokeMart.

"If that's what you call fun," Blake said, "I call it torture,"

"You didn't even get anything!"

"I didn't have to get anything to hate the trip, it was boring and I can see that Jake saw it the same way"

"Is that true Jake?" Sylvia asked me.

"Well..." I mumbled back, "I'd say Drake described it spot on," After i said this I just smiled at Sylvia because she wanted to smack both of us, but she didn't.

"I enjoyed it," Joe said, "I got new stuff!"

"Are you sure your not a woman?" Drake said, eying Joe carefully, and we all laughed, other than Joe, who's face went as red as a cherry. "Lets go train some to go against the gym!" Drake said, suddenly excited by the thought.

"Sure," everyone else said in unison.

We headed back to route 31 and 30 for training. When I looked around, everyone else was looking in the bushes, but my Charmander learned Metal Claw the day before, so I had a better idea.

"Hey guys, I'm going into Dark Cave to train!" I yelled so everyone could hear me.

"Ok, see ya soon!" Joe said.

"See you!" "Good luck!" Don't get crushed by a falling Geodude!" I heard from everyone, so I headed inside. I had luckily let out Blaze as we entered the route, because it was pitch black!

"Blaze, could you light up your tail a little more?" I asked him, but he didn't get what I was saying so I just sighed and looked around for pokemon. I didn't see any other that a few sleeping Zubat.

"Blaze, Ember those Zubats!" and he did, quickly, torch every single one. It didn't seem like much experience so I went deeper hoping for a bit stronger pokemon, but all I saw were boulders, boulders, and more boulders. I had heard that most of the rocks in here were Geodude, but I didn't want to tire out Blaze on some useless rocks.

"Cuuuuuuuu!"

Did you hear that Blaze?" and he started looking around for the source of the cry. About a minute later we found a Cubone hanging by its claws on a small cliff, and it kept yelling "Cuuuuu! Bone! Bone!" I ran over to it and pulled it up but noticed a femur bone of some large pokemon a bit higher up on another drop, so I assumed it fell from up there. "_What's it doing here though? Cubone don't even live in this region!" _I thought as I grabbed and then handed the large bone back to it's owner. It grabbed the heavy thing and just held it close to it's chest, as if it was special to it.

I pulled out my PokeDex and scanned it and it buzzed out "_Cubone, the Lonely Pokemon, it always wears the skull of it's dead mother, so no one has any idea what it's hidden face looks like." _I just looked at the pokemon and felt sad. If Cubone always wear the skulls, does that mean their mother always dies near them? If so, that's terrible! I scanned it with the PokeDex again and hit the stats option and it buzzed "_Cubone, female, level 7, knows Bone Club and Growl."_ I looked at it felling sorry for it, but it was rare and lonely so I felt like I HAD to try to catch her. I backed up a bit and threw an empty pokeball at her, but she just sat there, not even flinching, and got sucked into the ball. It wiggled around a little, but then the center button turned green! I had caught a Cubone! I let her out and she just stood up, almost confused what just happened. "Hey girl, welcome to the team!" I said to her and she just cocked her head. Then Blaze cam over and playfully tackled her, and then they were just a ball rolling around saying parts of their names. I had to laugh, Blaze took me catching her as him getting a new playmate!

Once we were done I headed out of Dark Cave, but I had to return Cubone first since she didn't know to follow me yet. I found everyone and pulled the ball of my belt.

"You got a new pokemon?" Joe asked me, and then preceded to try to guess what I caught. "Geodude? Zubat? Sandshrew?"

"Nope, nope, and no." I said and let Cubone out of her ball. Everyone was shocked!

"A Cubone?! Aren't they supposed to live in Kanto?" Blake asked while putting it in his PokeDex.

"Yeah, they are. I think I'll call Elm once we're back at the PokeCenter," I said, returning her before she walked off again.

"Good idea, my pokemon are hurt anyway, so why don't we go back now?" Melody said, showing her fainted Bulbasaur.

"You guys go on ahead, I want to train Cubone a bit," I said, walking towards the bushes.

"Ok, see ya!"

After a bit of "training", Cubone finally realised she had to follow and listen to me now. I then found a Geodude outside the cave entrance and saw my opportunity. " Cubone, use Bone Club!" and she ran up to it and smacked the Geodude across the face with her bone, hard. It was a one-shot defeat! "Great job Cubone!" I said walking up to her smiling, but she just looked down and didn't make a sound. I guess this is what the PokeDex meant in "Lonely Pokemon"...

I didn't have to return her or Blaze returning, since she got that I was her Trainer now. Whenever I looked back though, Blaze was trying to get her attention and play, but she just ignored him and kept walking. I felt bad for her, and I hoped she would cheer up eventually.

Once we got to the PokeCenter it was dark so we all got in bed for the night. I looked over and saw Cubone sitting on a small sofa alone, do I got up and sat her down next to Blaze, who was snoring softly. She didn't even care that I moved her by what I saw, because she just sat there with her eyes closed, silent. I didn't have any ideas other than making her join Blaze next to the bed so I just went to sleep, planning to call Elm tommorow.

Hey, thanks guys for reading and I hope you liked it! If you want more please review and tell me ideas! Also, if you have a name I could give the Cubone, PM me the name or pit it in a review, I'd like to see what you guys come up with! Thanks again, and see you next time!


	5. Pokemon Journey: Part 5

Announcement

Hey everyone! Here comes Pokemon Journey Part 5! I still haven't chosen a name for Cubone, so she won't be in this one much (but then again it's the Flying Gym Battle).

**Pokemon Journey: **Part 5: First Gym Battle!

For once I was not woken up abruptly, and everyone else slept in. Before waking anyone up I took Blaze and Cubone, who still hasn't gotten a name, and returned them to head downstairs. I walked up to the PC and called Elm. His face showed up on the monitor all wet with a Totodile trying to bite him.

"Hold on Jake! Hold on!" He said. He scrambled around grabbing random pokeballs on the ground and kept trying to return him, so I'm guessing he mixed them up. I was just chuckling to myself as he finally returned the gator and looked at the screen. "Yes, what is it Jake?" He said, completely out of breath.

"I have a question about a pokemon I found," I said, and he perked up immediately.

"What? What's the question?" As he asked this I let Cubone out of her ball and she just looked around, probably still tired. "A Cubone?" He said, thinking about it.

"Yeah, I found it in Dark Cave in trouble. Aren't they supposed to be in Kanto?"

"Yes, I believe Oak was speaking of this before, that pokemon were migrating to different regions, but we still don't know why..." he said, staring intently at Cubone.

"I'm going to send her to you, but you may not study her. She's worked up enough, I believe her mother died recently since she's extremely depressed." I said, "Plus, my friends and I are going against the Flying Gym, so she will only get hurt since she can't really hurt Flying types."

"Oh, ok. I see, good luck then! Just place her ball in the teleporter and she'll be fine," he said, and he hung up. I returned her and put her in the teleporter, and headed upstairs. When I got up there, everyone was waking up and getting ready.

"You ready for Falkner! I know I am!" Joe said, pepped up for the battle.

"Yeah Joe, I sent Cubone to Elm for now so she won't get hurt in this battle."

"Well everyone, let's head on over, we can't be late," Blake said.

When we stopped in front of the Gym, we all got ready. Since I got ready the night before, I took a look around. The Gym was right next to a PokeMart and the path to Sprout Tower. "_I'd better remember to go challenge that later," _I thought.

"Ok, Jake, We're ready!" Joe said. "Let's go!" We headed inside and headed up to a sign. "Lift to Leader, One at a time please"

I headed up to the lift and it automatically lifted me higher, almost making me stumble. When I got to the top, I looked around. There was a large area held up in some way I couldn't see. The leader was at the end, and a referee in the middle.

"Challenger! My name is Falkner, Leader of Violet City Gym! Are you ready?" The Leader yelled across the hanging platform.

I let out Blaze, who instantly looked around and walked to the edge, and looked over straight down. "Yes! I'm ready!" I responded, "Blaze, get over here."

Ok then, lets get started!" Falkner said, and let out a Pidgey.

"BATTLE!" The referee called.

"Pidgey, use Sand-Attack!" Falkner cried. Pidgey jumped forward and started to flap it's wings to blow the sand towards Blaze.

"Blaze, get out of the way and hit him with Ember!" Blaze jumped to the side and snapped his mouth open and released a fireball that flew towards the bird pokemon.

"Pidgey, fly high and dive for a Tackle!" Pidgey flapped it's wings harder to get higher, while causing Ember to miss, and went into a nosedive at my fire type.

"Blaze, jump above him and hit him with Metal Claw!" At the point that Pidgey was very low, Blaze jumped right before being hit and threw his claws, gleaming silver, right across Pidgey's back. It knocked the bird pokemon out instantly.

"Pidgey is unable to battle, Charmander wins this round," The referee announced.

We lined up again and Falkner threw out a new pokeball, "Go Pigeotto!"

"BATTLE!"

"Blaze, run forward and shoot a Smokescreen in the middle to blind them!" My Charmander ran to the middle and shot a black ball out of his mouth that exploded into a huge black cloud.

"Pidgeotto, use Gust to blow the smoke away!" The flying type started to beat it's wings really fast, causing a wind that was slowly blowing away the smoke.

"Blaze, use Smokescreen again closer to Pidgeotto!" And once again he spit the black orb that released the horrible gas.

"Pidgeotto, use Gust to blow Charmander and the smoke away!"

" Blaze, run and jump up to Pidgeotto while he's blowing the smoke away and hit him with Metal Claw!" As Pidgeotto started to blow away the smoke, Blaze, hidden inside the smoke, ran forward and jumped up and grabbed Pidgeotto and started to claw him with his metallic claws.

"Pidgeotto, back up and use Roost!" Pidgeotto flew backwards, making Blaze fall off, and started to flap slower, healing itself.

"Blaze, finish him with Ember!" While Pidgeotto was focusing on healing, Blaze launched a large fireball directly into the bird's chest, knocking it out.

"Pidgeotto is unable to battle, Jake wins!" The referee announced.

"Hey, good battle Jake," Falkner said walking towards me, "Here's the Zephyr Badge, to show you beat me," After saying this he handed me the badge and I put it in my Trainer Case. "Congratulations, you have won your first gym battle!"

I went back down the lift to my friends, who were waiting.

"Did you win?" Joe said, anxiously eying me. The only thing i di was pull out my Trainer Case, and hold it up.

"Good job Jake!" "We knew you could do it!" "After we go battle we'll fo celebrate!" Everyone congratulated me, and I just felt content for once.

Hey guys! Thanks for reading this one! Remember, I still need names for Cubone, so share them with me! Also, I wrote this one at 11:00 pm, and I'm still not tired, so I'm writing another! I will post that one tommorow, or the next day, actually I don't know. Hope you enjoyed and see you next time.


	6. Pokemon Journey: Part 6

Announcement

Hey everyone, I was sick WHILE the allergy season started, so I wasn't exactly in the mood to write. I hope you're enjoying the series! Here comes number 6!

**Pokemon Journey: **Part 6: SURPRISE!

After we had beaten the Gym, which all of us had on our first try, we celebrated with ice cream and cake, and then slept the night away.

I woke to Elm calling me on my PokeGear, so I hit "_Answer_" and put it to my ear. "Hey Jake, how'd you guys do on the first gym?"

"Good," I said, "We all won on our first tries,"

"Good, good. Well, do you want your Cubone back? Because I'm leaving to Mr. Pokemon's house and I need to know."

"Yeah, I'll take her,"

"Ok, she's in the teleporter now, bye!" I went downstairs and picked up her pokeball and let her out. She looked around and saw me, but surprisingly, came up and hugged my leg! I guess she didn't like Professor Elm, even if that man is a bit crazy... I tried shaking her off but I noticed her eyes were wet when I was doing this so I let her be. I, carefully, kneeled down next to her and smiled.

"Hey little girl! I got a name for ya!" I said, "Your name will be Terra!" After I said this she just looked at me, crying a little bit. As I stood back up, my friends came downstairs chatting about the gym battles they had. "Hey guys, are we doing the Sprout Tower today?"

"You bet we are! It'll be like a whole new gym!" Joe said, excited as ever. "Except there's no badge and it's all mostly one annoying pokemon," We all laughed, for all of us knew all the monks just had a crap ton of Bellsprouts in the tower.

"Then what are we waiting for? Lets go!" Blake replied. We all ran out the door and headed right to the Sprout Tower. At the base we all looked up, and I'm guessing most of us thought it'd be a bitsmaller. We all walked inside and split up. Sylvia and I headed up a ladder while everyone else looked elsewhere. When we got to the 2nd floor there were two monks there. One walked up to us as we finished climbing the ladder.

"To prove you are worthy you must defeat us in battle," the old man said, eying the both of us.

"Ok... I'll battle," I said, slightly weirded out by him eying the pair of us. We lined up and sent out our first pokemon. "Go Terra!" I said as I tossed out her pokeball.

"Go Bellsprout," the monk said, then suddenly the old man bursted into life, saying "Bellsprout use Wrap!"

"Terra, use Growl!" After I said this Terra let out a small growl towards Bellsprout, and the plant pokemon flinched a bit but kept coming. "Terra, jump to the side and use Bone Club!"

Terra waited till the last second and then quickly dodged to the side and swung her club in an arc directly onto Bellsprout's head. The plant pokemon didn't recoil much as she, or he, just got back up ready for more.

"Bellsprout, use Vine Whip!" The old monk commanded. As this command reached the plant pokemon Terra ran forward and hit the Bellsprout across the face with her club.

"Good job Terra, but listen for my command next time!" I yelled, slightly aggravated she did this without my command. "Hit it again with Bone Club!" Since Bellsprout took an extra attack when I didn't command it, this last Bone Club knocked it out. Terra just sat there looking down at the plant. "Terra, come back," I told her, and she just turned around and slowly walked back. Me and Sylvia kept heading upward and kept having to battle more Bellsprout, nothing else. One monk had a Hoothoot but it was too low leveled to fight well. Aggravated at Terra, I used Blaze for most of these battles, and it was always the same, until I reached the top floor. I was in a battle and Blaze had just defeated another plant pokemon and the monk was tossing out his second when Blaze started to glow!

"Blaze?" I said, just confused as to what was happening. His glowing form just grew a bit taller, about as tall as me now, and his arms and legs got thicker and longer. His tail flame grew much larger too! Lastly, his claws got a ton bigger and he grew a single "horn" on the back of his head. "He evolved..." I mumbled, taking out my Pokedex. I pointed it at Blaze and hit "description" and it buzzed: "_Charmeleon_, _the_ _Flame_ _Pokemon_, _It_ _has a barbaric nature. In battle, it whips it's fiery tail around and slashes away with sharp claws. Has now learned Dragon Rage" _Blaze just stood there, waiting for orders, but I was speechless. Finally, I told him what to do.

"Blaze, use Ember!" And he let out a huge ball of flames, obliterating the Bellsprout. It was obvious he was now much stronger. I headed up to the Elder of Sprout Tower. "May I battle you for the HM?" I asked.

"Yes you may child, but I am stronger than the rest." He said, slurring his words in his old age and letting out his Bellsprout. We lined up and prepared for battle.

"Blaze, use Dragon Rage!" And Blaze roared and shot out a huge blue flame out of his mouth hitting the Bellsprout in the face.

"Bellsprout, use Wrap!"

"Blaze, use Metal Claw!" As we both commanded our pokemon they ran towards each other and let out their attacks. Bellsprout started to wrap around and squeeze Blaze while Blaze was trying to shred the plant with his new claws. "Blaze use Ember!" And he shot a flame out, point blank, into the plant pokemon's head.

"Good match, young Trainer. Here is the HM, the HM, the..." the Elder started but started coughing badly. "The HM Cut. It will let your pokemon cut down shrubs and bushes quicked and with ease." He said, regaining his breath.

"Thank you." I took the CD shaped item and headed back to the PokeCenter.

I laid down on my bed and let out both my pokemon. Blaze stood tall and proud, but he wasn't his playful self anymore, and it saddened me. Terra just looked at me solemnly, not excited in anything. I had no playful pokemon anymore. The evolution made Blaze stronger, but he matured as well. I didn't know if I liked it. I let them sleep outside their capsules for that night and drifted to sleep.

Hey guys, thanks for waiting and thanks to Leobutler for the name of Cubone! No one else gave me a name and I had NO CLUE, so I used hers happily. Thank you! See ya next time guys!


	7. Pokemon Journey: Part 7

Hey guys, sorry for such a long wait! I was really busy with School Exams and Vacations and such. But I'm back now! I've decided that I'll post weekly so you know when to look again!

**Pokemon Journey: **Part 7: To Azalea!

As we all woke up, I silently returned Terra and Blaze back to their Pokeballs. I got up and looked around at everyone else. Drake walked up in front of all of us and waited for us to be ready. "Sorry everyone, but me and Sylvia must be leaving."

"Why's that?" Joe asked, losing his usual smile.

"Our parents have been having some troubles..." He said uncertainty.

"Yeah, some Hoothoots keep getting into our house, so we have to head back to take care of them." Sylvia said, mildly amused by her parents misfortune.

"Oh, well, then safe travels!" Joe said, smiling again.

"Yeah, be safe you two." I said to them.

"Thanks." Sylvia and Drake said at the same time.

We all headed downstairs and out of the PokeCenter, going our separate ways. Our small group was now down to Joe, Melody (who slept through the entire conversation of us splitting up), and me.

We headed down Route 32 and I let out Blaze when we reached tall grass, and he stood up almost as tall as me. I still wasn't sure if I liked his evolution, but I'd have to live with it now. As we were heading through the route we were attacked by Bellsprout, which Blaze took down with Ember, some Ekans, which I let Terra take down with Bone Club, and even a few trainers.

We stopped halfway through Route 32, under the famous Magnet Train bridge, to rest a bit, and spoke of what we'd do later on.

"I plan to visit the Slowpoke Well." Melody explained, "It's always full of slowpoke and I'm going to try to catch one."

"Me and Joe are going to that pokeball maker's house, what was his name again..." I said, but I just could not recall the old man's name!

"It's Kurt, that's his name!" Joe said, admiring his Totodile, who hadn't yet evolved.

"Yeah! Kurt makes really good pokeballs with apricots and we intend to get some for capturing!" I said, releaved that Joe recalled his name.

"Oh, maybe I should stop by too." Melody said, pondering the idea.

"Well, lets get going." I said, and I returned my pokemon and got up to go. My friends dod the same and we headed the rest of the way to Azalea Town.

When we got really close to Azalea, we ran into Union Cave, which wasn't that dark inside fortunately. We headed through battling a few wilds, but luckily they were weak. The only problem was, when we found the exit, there was a huge Graveler sleeping in front of the cave exit!

"Guys, I believe that is a problem." Joe said as he showed us his PokeDex. It was on description mode and it said _"Graveler, Level 32, knows Magnitude, Rock Slide, Rollout, and Explosion." _

"Crap," I said, "there's no way I could beat it."

"Guys, its quite simple, we all have to fight it at one time." Melody chimed in, "If we all attack we could easily beat it."

"Okay, got it!" Joe said smiling, "Torrent, use Water Gun!"

"Dang it Joe!" I yelled at him, "We didn't mean now!" But it was too late, the Graveler had woken up and eyed us all.

"Go Terra!" I said as I released her, "Use Bone Club!"

"Go Kira!" Melody said, releasing her evolved Ivysaur, "Use Vine Whip!"

With both of us attacking at once, the Graveler didn't know what to do and took both hits head on, with both being Super Effective to his type.

"Again Terra!" "Again Kira" "Water gun Torrent!" We all commanded at once and the Graveler just let out a Magnitude, slightly hurting our pokemon. The Graveler took the Water Gun and Vine Whip, but as Terra came in for the Bone Club, the Graveler started to glow dimly...

"Get back Terra!" I screamed, but Terra jumped at the Rock type right as he started to explode. I could only watch as Terra flew back into a wall, limp as a doll. I quickly ran over to her and picked up her small body. "Terra! You okay?" I said, just staring down at her. She then moved her head a bit and looked strait at me, but then let out a small cry and fainted.

We quickly ran out to Azalea Town and I hurried her to the PokeCenter. Nurse Joy then picked her up, looking worried, and put her on a bed in the back and immediately went to work with her Chansey partner. All I could do I sit down and wait as my friends headed upstairs to unpack for the night...

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-Hey, thanks everyone for reading! I know it's been a while and im sorry! Also, I'd like a new character, and id like some ideas on the looks of him/her and his/her pokemon. Thanks, and just know that ill read all pms and reviews. Thanks, and see you next time!


End file.
